


The Waiter and The Scion

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Waiter Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When the Scion of the Shimada clan is sent out to make an example of a Deadlock Gang member who is encroaching on his territory, Hanzo is quick to oblige and track him down. However, what he isn't expecting is for the man to be so damn handsome and finds himself smitten with his target. How will he deal with such a complex turn of events?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/gifts).



**Note: Hanzo has his Scion skin on in this, but it is altered with using  mix of that and Young Master Hanzo. So, he looks younger and has hs longer hair. Jesse is younger as well, but in a waiter outfit.**

  
  


Hanzo hated getting his hands dirty. Yes, he knew he had a duty to his clan, but he preferred the rather tedious politics, or dealing with his extremely vexatious brother than to have to do a job. Yes, it was in his profession as a yakuza to take care of those who opposed the clan or caused problems, but Hanzo would rather not as he hated soiling his clothes or being forced to do such laborious tasks. 

 

However, Hanzo knew they couldn’t send his younger brother for such a task. Knowing Genji, he’d find a way to completely ruin the job and cause a bigger mess that Hanzo would then have to clean up. Hanzo glanced at his rolex before taking a sip of the sake he’d ordered. His half-lidded, deep chestnut colored eyes scanned the layout of the fancy restaurant. He had to admit, they were bold to come here, and they were truly full of surprises with the fact that they’d managed to get one of their own into such a high class, fancy type of restaurant. 

 

He closed his eyes briefly, recalling the conversation he’d had with the clan elders. Apparently the Deadlock Gang, a group of bandits and other lowley individuals, were  _ daring _ to encroach on Shimada territory. Why they believed sending someone all the way from America to try to stake claim in Hanamura of all places was beyond him, but he felt bad for the poor soul who they’d basically given a death wish. Once the Scion of the Shimada clan got his hands on him, he’d take him out with ease and make a show of him to ensure they backed down.

 

Hanzo looked around, scanning for the individual that had been described to him. He soon spotted the waiter, his back to him. The only way he recognized him was the brunette hair. He was the only one here with it as many of the other waiters and waitresses had shades of ebony hair. Hanzo smirked. This was going to be too easy. If he made a scene here, it wouldn’t matter much. Everyone here knew that this was Shimada territory and who he was. Just glancing around he could see the worried, fearful glances that were cast in his direction from those who recognized him. A yakuza in the flesh could scare anyone.

 

He slowly rose from his seat, feeling all eyes move to him. It felt like the room was moving in slow motion, people pausing in their dining to observe the heir’s movements. He slowly strode over towards the man who was waiting on a table, listing off various expensive wines and other alcohols to the couple. However, they’d ceased listening and were focused on Hanzo as he approached. Hanzo was mere feet from the waiter, his hand going for the knife hidden in his pocket as the waiter seemed to pick up on his presence and turn to him.

 

Hanzo’s breath hitched. He wasn’t expecting the man to be so...handsome. His hair styled nicely, but still semi-messy. His eyes were a soft coffee brown, his skin sun-kissed, and he had a small bit of facial hair forming on his chin. He was around Hanzo’s age, which made it that much harder for Hanzo to focus until he was snapped out of it by the waiter. “Uhm...can I help ya?” asked the man, and Hanzo realized he’d been standing there staring with his hand paused in reaching into his pocket.

 

He had to think fast, and he grabbed a golden card from his pocket. He composed himself in a smooth, flawless fashion and said, “Yes. I’d like to pay for my drink. I am done here, and I’m quite tired of waiting for whoever was  _ supposed _ to wait on me.”

 

The man blinked in surprise, but nodded quickly before bowing slightly. “Of course, sir. I’ll be right over with yer check if ya don’t mind takin’ a seat.”

 

Hanzo smiled. “Of course. Do not take long. I am a very busy man.”

 

With that, he made his way back to his table, the tension in the room seeming to evaporate as they believed he was simply enjoying a night out and not doing business now. He sat back in his chair, watching the waiter’s back. He may be handsome, but Hanzo had easily seen that flash in his eyes. This man knew who he was, and he knew he was dangerous, but he clearly couldn’t blow his cover. This amused him in a way, and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

He finished off his drink, thinking about the man’s thick accent. It was definitely American. Somewhere in the South more than likely. So he knew he was apart of the Deadlock Gang. At least he could rule out any possibility that he wasn’t, but what was he going to do? The man was unbelievably handsome, and Hanzo rarely got the chance to indulge in sexual affairs, let alone ogle at someone. _ And to think it was at a man of all people _ . Hanzo wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but by God this man was drop dead gorgeous, and his accent alone made him swoon. 

 

He took a deep breath. This was definitely going to get the elders riled up if they found out he was smitten with his target, but he didn’t quite care right now. It wasn’t like he was developing feelings for the man. He just had a strong sexual desire for him. He wanted this man in his bed.  _ Now _ . He looked up at someone clearing their throat, and he found a very nervous looking black haired waitress standing beside his table. “G-Gomenasai for keeping you waiting, Mr. Shimada-sama.”

 

He waved her off and handed her his card. “Tell me, how much for him?”

 

He motioned to the waiter who was now headed towards the kitchen. “I-M-Mr. Shimada-sama...we don’t do that kind of bui-”

 

“I’m not asking for your permission to purchase him. I know what kind of business you run here,” interrupted the man curtly. “I am asking,  _ how much _ ?”

 

She gulped, sweating as she looked around nervously. “I uhm...I’m not sure let me get my manager.”

 

She quickly darted away, and Hanzo found several eyes on him. His eyes darkened, and he looked around. “Do you have something to say?” he growled, and they quickly looked away.

 

Shortly after, the manager came up. “Mr. Shimada-sama, I hear you are interested in one of our servers?”

 

“Yes,” replied Hanzo curtly, already irritated at having to wait. “How much for him?”

 

“As much as you would like to offer.”

 

He handed the manager the card. “Charge it as much as you’d like. Just give him to me.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

\--

 

Five minutes later, he got his card back, and the manager had returned with the waiter. He could see the young man was sweating, eyes wide as they landed on him. “Here you are, Mr. Shimada-sama.”

 

“Arigato,” he replied with a smirk as he pocketed the card. He turned his attention to the waiter. “Come with me.”

 

The man gulped, but nodded as he followed Hanzo out of the restaurant, all eyes on the two as they went. As soon as the two were a few blocks away, Hanzo grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him into an alleyway. “What the he-”

 

“Silence,” ordered Hanzo, eyes narrowed as he pushed the man against the wall. “What is your name?”

 

“I-J-Jesse McCree,” he stammered, looking down at the Shimada.

 

“I assume you know who I am since you are in  _ my _ clan’s territory, yes?” said Hanzo, and Jesse nodded. “Then you will listen, and you will listen well. Here is how this will go, you are going to leave here after you do me a favor, otherwise I will kill you where you stand. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-Yeah...I hear ya,” said Jesse, eyes wide.

 

“Good,” said Hanzo with a smirk.

 

Jesse shifted a little. “So uh...what exactly is this favor yer askin’ of me?”

 

Hanzo leaned in. “Originally, I was going to kill you. I was assigned to actually, but upon seeing you...I find you quite handsome. The question is...do you find me to be?”

 

“I uhm…” Jesse flushed slightly red at the directness of the question. “Well yeah...yer quite good lookin’ I won’t deny it. What’s this gotta do-”

 

“Good,” said Hanzo as he stared up at Jesse with an intensity in his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So...I decided to extend this from two chapters to a few more. Enjoy~!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

Jesse looked slightly surprised, but Hanzo stiffened as that expression changed. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled in close to the man. “Don’t mind if I do, darlin’,” said the man huskily in his ear.

 

The American started to kiss at his neck. His feeble attempt at a beard that grew on his chin tickled at his throat, and he was about to lurch away, but he didn’t get the chance. Jesse switched places with him, Hanzo suddenly pinned against the brick wall of the alleyway. A small gasp of surprise came from the Shimada as the cowboy easily hoisted him off the ground and held him up with ease against the red bricks. 

 

Hanzo wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist, and he could feel Jesse’s ever-growing bulge pressed against his inner thigh. It was big, and Hanzo could feel it throbbing with desire through the man’s dress pants. It didn’t take much for him to get the point that Jesse wanted to fuck him immediately as Jesse’s cock was straining to get out of his pants. 

 

Not that Hanzo minded, his own cock was already hard, and he wanted to pull it out and stroke it right in front of the man. He went to fumble with his pants, but Jesse was quicker. He seized the Shmada’s wrist and slammed it against the wall. “Nu-uh darlin’,” he said. “I’m in control here.”

 

Hearing that comment made Hanzo’s breath hitch, and Jesse smirked in amusement. Slowly the American’s eyes hungrily took in the Shimada’s body. His well-built, yet still on the semi-slender side body type was easily visible with his tight fitting clothes. The vest that hugged at his chest and abs, his dress pants that strained from his erection. It was making Hanzo more and more uncomfortable. It was like Jesse was purposely dragging this out so he could see him squirm and beg for his touch, but Hanzo didn’t want to give in so easily. Jesse easily grasped both of Hanzo’s wrists in one hand, pinning them above the Shimada’s head as he look him over. “Yer a mighty fine one,” commented Jesse. “I’m surprised someone of yer status would want someone like me to give you a good old time.”

 

“Don’t ask questions,” Hanzo said, looking into the man’s deep brown eyes. “Just do.”

 

“As ya wish darlin’,” said Jesse in amusement as he unfastened his bowtie with one hand, and he kept Hanzo restrained with the other.

 

He pulled it completely loose, before tying Hanzo’s wrists together with it. He made sure that it wasn’t digging into the Shimada’s skin before starting to go at Hanzo’s clothes. “Damn...ya got some expensive taste,” commented Jesse as he undid Hanzo’s vest and spotted the embroidered dragon on the royal blue cloth.

 

“And you talk too much,” growled Hanzo which made the man chuckle.

 

He finished undoing his vest before helping remove his tie and shoulder piece. He unbuttoned the Shimada’s white dress shirt and revealed his well-toned chest. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Hanzo’s physique. “How the hell are ya so thin, but so buff at the same time?” asked Jesse curiously. “Ya almost look feminine in a way.”

 

“Shut up,” growled Hanzo.

 

“What it ain’t a bad thing,” said Jesse, and Hanzo opened his mouth to say something, but he cut off with a breathy gasp as Jesse lightly pinched one of his nipples. “Ya like that?”

 

Hanzo bit his lip, cheeks lightly flushed as he avoided looking at the man. Jesse snickered and began pinching and rubbing at the Scion’s nipples as he made quick work of attacking his neck with nips and kisses. Within mere minutes, he had Hanzo whimpering and begging him for more. The cowboy smirked against Hanzo’s porcelain skin, trailing kisses lower and lower down the man’s chest towards his navel. Hanzo dropped his legs from around Jesse’s waist, and he watched as the man stopped just above Hanzo’s dress pants and looked up at him.

 

Hanzo stared down at him through half-lidded eyes, a dark blush across his face and a few beads of sweat on his forehead and cheeks. Hanzo didn’t know how this man had managed to unravel him so easily, but he had, and Hanzo wasn’t going to complain. He could only watch, at loss for words as Jesse worked his teeth to unbutton and unzip his dress pants. As soon as Hanzo felt his pants loosen, he relaxed as the strain on his bulge was somewhat taken care of. Now all that remained was his boxers. 

 

He felt his legs wobble as Jesse suddenly rubbed his cock through his boxers, Hanzo barely able to focus on keeping himself upright. Jesse laughed to himself, observing the Shimada as he struggled to stay upright, squirming and muttering in japanese under his breath. Slowly, Jesse rose to stand tall and tower over the shorter man, continuing to rub and torment Hanzo. “That feel good, darlin’?”

 

Hanzo couldn’t even formulate words at this point, the man slumping forward. Jesse caught him, letting him lay his head against his chest, and Jesse used his free hand to hook Hanzo’s restrained arms around the back of his neck. He was amused at how easily he’d overtaken the infamous Shimada. To think all he had to do to subdue him was to make him attracted to him. “We ain’t even to the best part ‘n yer already such a mess,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry...I’ll take good care of ya.”

 

Jesse worked to get his belt loose with his free hand as he continued to tease the Shimada. He easily unhooked it and got his pants loose before letting them drop to the ground. He yanked Hanzo’s pants all the way down, and he removed his boxers. He sighed relief as his cock sprung free, standing fully erect and making Hanzo stiffen as he took in his size. 

 

He then reached around and moved the man’s boxers down just enough so that they still concealed his dick, but enough so that his anus was present. He ran a finger along the outer rim of the man’s anus, making him take a sharp intake of air. “How do ya want it darlin’?” he asked as he looked down at the man.

 

“Rough,” ordered Hanzo.

 

“As ya wish,” said Jesse as he eased Hanzo’s boxers all the way off and let the man’s smaller cock free from it’s restraint.

 

Hanzo sighed relief, and Jesse could see just how hard the man was. Precum was dribbling from the tip and down it’s underbelly, and Jesse licked his lips. God how he wanted to taste him, but right now all he could think of was his cock filling up the Scion. He hoisted Hanzo up off his feet, and he positioned the man’s entrance just over the tip of his cock. Hanzo stiffened as he felt the tip of Jesse’s dick probing at his entrance, the warm precum smearing against his ass. “Ya ready?”

 

“Hai,” he said and grunted as he was slowly lower down onto Jesse’s large cock.

 

His jaw hung open slightly in shock with each inch that was pushed upwards into him, pushing and pushing till the Shimada was certain he’d be split in half. The girth and length were ridiculous, the Shimada having never been so filled in his life, and he felt slight pain from it. He winced, and Jesse paused upon catching this. “Ya alright?”

 

“Yes,” he grunted. “Give me a moment.”

 

“Alrighty darlin’,” said Jesse, and he paused.

 

He was struggling not to simply slam into the smaller man and dominate him immediately. He could feel just how tight the yakuza was as he was sending waves of pleasure through Jesse from his clenching. “M-Move,” came Hanzo’s weak voice, and Jesse obliged.

 

He started off slow, getting Hanzo used to his girth and length as he felt Hanzo start to loosen just a bit as he adjusted. Hanzo’s breathy moans and groans were giving Jesse some confidence as he quickened his pace. Hanzo seemed completely fine with this, breath hitching as he laid his head in the crook of Jesse’s neck. Jesse grunted with each thrust, teeth gritted together as he slammed into the Shimada. 

 

He looked down at Hanzo, seeing sweat rolling down his forehead and muscles. He moved a hand from holding up Hanzo’s weight to grab Hanzo by his chin. Hanzo seemed caught off guard, but he quickly understood what Jesse wanted as the American captured his lips in a deep, powerful kiss. Hanzo kissed him back, letting the man slide his tongue into his mouth, diving in to get a taste of him. Jesse’s attempt at a beard unsurprisingly was somewhat rough against Hanzo’s skin, scratching slightly as the man held him against him.

 

He moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to pound into him relentlessly, eventually reaching around the back of his head and grasping his ebony hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. He yanked hard on it, making Hanzo groan, and Jesse went from his mouth to kissing and biting at his neck again. “God damn yer amazin’...” Jesse praised against his skin, and Hanzo could only whimper in response. 

 

Jesse pushed him fully against the rough red brick, scrapping the Shimada’s back as he used his other had to grip Hanzo’s hardened cock. Hanzo was seeing stars, waves of pleasure ringing through his body and making his mind hazy. He could feel each thrust Jesse made, feel his rough, calloused hands around his cock. It was all too much for the Scion to handle. Hanzo gasped as he came, his cum covering Jesse’s hand, and Hanzo felt himself relaxing as Jesse pumped out all of his seed onto his hand. The cowboy smirked and spoke, “That feel good darlin’?”

 

“Y-Yes…” he said breathlessly as Jesse continued to slam into him.

 

“Good,” he purred as he released Hanzo’s cock and brought his cum covered hand to the yakuza’s mouth. “Clean it.”

 

Hanzo obeyed, lapping up his own cum like a cat and tasting the saltiness of it on his tongue. It was a strange thing, tasting himself in such a lewd manner and it only served to make him hornier. Jesse watched in amusement as the man licked his hand clean as he continued to thrust deep into him. “Good boy,” he praised once he was done, and he could feel his own release growing close. “Ya been so good fer me darlin’. Tell me, where do ya want it?”

 

“I-Inside,” he said as he tightened around Jesse.

 

“Ya got it darlin’,” he grunted and a few moments later, Jesse thrust up as far as he could into Hanzo before releasing his cum.

 

Hanzo tightened down on him, milking him of every bit of his cum. After several moments, Jesse pulled out and watched as a little of his cum dripped down the man’s inner thigh. He set the man down, letting him get balanced as he untied his wrists. Jesse grinned at the man, proud of himself as he staggered a little. He hoped he’d not forget this night because Jesse sure knew he wouldn’t anytime soon. “Ya good to walk?” he asked, and Hanzo nodded.

 

“I will be fine,” he assured. “I...thank you for this…”

 

“No problem, darlin’. I’ll git outta yer hair,” he said. “Make my way back home tomorrow.”

 

“Good...I…” Hanzo hesitated. “I should go. So should you.”

 

“‘Course darlin’.”

 

Hanzo watched as the man cleaned himself up before leaving, and he looked down at himself as soon as he was gone. He could see the man’s cum- no, Jesse’s cum dripping down his legs, and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. What had he done?


End file.
